Divided Heart
by Makoou-chan
Summary: Antonio está Sufriendo y ya nada tiene sentido... Lovino..lo abandonó.. Yaoi Spamano Mal Summary, pero vale la pena leerlo.. C:
1. Chapter 1

Hola~ Como estan ? nwn , Bueno este es mi Primer Fic de Hetalia...Hace tiempo que no escribia un Fic asi que no me maten xD

Este Fic es de mi pareja favorita..Spamano3

Bueno...Supongo que vale la pena leerlo ;w;

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos, sino de Hidekazu Himaruya... ;w;

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one:<strong>_ ''Recuerdos...''_

Aun recuerdo aquel dia como si hubiera pasado hace tan solo un momento, no podía creerlo. Aun no podía. Ese dia simplemente deje de tomarle importancia a las cosas. Ese dia, todo dejo de tener sentido. Ese dia….Se acabo el amor.

Mire el reloj. Eran las 7 am…&, al igual que estos últimos días, había soñado lo mismo…Su corazón se alejaba, su rostro mostraba indiferencia….sentia como la oscuridad y el abandono lo rodeaban. ¿Por qué no pude cambiar su decisión? ¿Acaso olvido todo lo que alguna vez pasamos? ¿No me soportaba? Definitivamente estas interrogantes permanecerán siempre en mi cabeza. Finalmente decidi levantarme, necesitaba salir… Estos últimos días no había querido salir, quería estar encerrado con mis sentimientos y recuerdos. Tome una ducha, me vesti con lo primero que encontré y tome mi guitarra. Abri la puerta y finalmente salí.

Camine mientras estaba sumido en mis pensamientos. Como desearía regresar el tiempo y hacerle cambiar de opinon. Pero, lo hecho estaba hecho y por mas que me doliera, tenia que aceptar su decisión. Me detuve a mirar aquel parque donde acostumbrábamos a estar….Realmente eramos inseparables. En varias ocasiones tomabamos siesta bajo ese gran árbol…- Ahh…- suspire- Nunca olvidaría aquello…- Segui caminando hasta llegar a la playa, me sente tranquilamente en la orilla, como solia hacerlo. Tome mi guitarra y comenze a tocar. Ya no era lo mismo…Antes acostumbraba a tocar melodías alegres que le levantaban el animo a mas de alguna persona. Ahora sonaban melancolicas y tristes, pero expresaba perfectamente como me sentía. Todo cambio, ya no sonreía como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Mis ojos no tenían el brillo que solian tener. Segui tocando, cada nota en mi corazón, cada nota me había recordarlo…

-¿Qué …puedo..hacer…? –suspire. Mire la hora. Eran las 8am..Debia volver a casa. Me levante con desgano de la arena y me dispuse a caminar en dirección a casa. Camine sin prisa y relajadamente. Era Domingo y después de todo, nadie estaría esperándome.

_-Lovino…¿Por que no lo piensas bien?...Q-Quiero estar contigo…_

-Lovino…- Despues de aquello no hacia mas que pensar en él. Sus disgustos, su sonrisa, su voz, su rostro…Ahora todo parecía distante. Abri la puerta y entre a casa. Estaba descuidada, hace un tiempo que no limpiaba y ordenaba. Pero aun asi, no lo haría hoy…simplemente no tenia ganas. Sin duda hoy estaría encerrado, al igual que estos últimos días. Entre a mi habitación, cerre las cortinas y me sente en mi cama..Realmente seria un dia largo y aburrido, pero.. No importaba el tiempo…Despues de todo ya no importaba nada…¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Por qué no se esforzaba por mantener lo nuestro? ¿Acaso amaba a alguien mas? ¿O simplemente nunca le importaron mis sentimientos? Agache mi cabeza y una lagrima comenzó a correr por mi mejilla. Comenze a llorar mientras me seguia preguntando.

-Lovi…¿Por qué haces esto..? Yo te he entregado amor todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos..no puedes hacerme esto…¿Dejarias todo en el pasado? Q-Quiero ser feliz contigo…Toda la vida…¿Por qué demonios se había ido todo el amor que sentías hasta hace unos días…?

Realmente estaba sufriendo.

* * *

><p>Well...Se que quedo muy pequeño este Cap...pero supongo que el otro será más largo~<p>

Acepto Criticas, Tomatazos *-* , Insultos ._. , etc...

El Prox. Capitulo sabran que pasó... Lo subire en 4 dias o sino el Prox. Miercoles haha n_n

Reviews ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ! Bueno…Primero que todo Gracias por sus Reviews y también por agregar a Fav… n.n

Como lo prometí, Aquí está el segundo capítulo de Divided Heart ! (Al fin sabrán la razón por la cual Antonio está triste) :c

Disfruten! Hahahah nwn

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <strong>_''Lo que sucedió, ese día..''_

Me llamó y me pidió que nos juntáramos, quería decirme algo importante…Por lo que deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, me puse un abrigo y salí de casa. Me pidió que nos juntáramos en la playa, específicamente donde siempre tocaba guitarra. Al llegar al lugar, pude distinguirlo…Se veía serio, pero a la vez lindo..Mientras miraba el atardecer… Me acerqué a saludarlo con un beso, pero se alejó.

-Lovi….¿Cómo estás?...Bueno…¿Para qué me llamaste?

-Bien, supongo. Antonio, debo decirte algo. No quiero que lo tomes a mal ni nada por el estilo, bueno?

-Está bien, te escucho….-Realmente debía ser muy importante…-

-Antonio, siento que esto ya no funciona, lo he pensado y… quiero terminar con esto, no lo tomes a mal ni nada bueno?

-L-Lovi….- La verdad me quede sin palabras ¿Era real lo que estaba sucediendo?¿Por qué quería terminar todo?-…L-Lovi…¿E-Estas seguro de que quieres…?

-Sí, Completamente.

-No te entiendo, nunca encontraré alguien igual a ti…Fue un milagro que llegaras a mi vida..Yo…El amor que te entrego es puro Lovi, no te imaginas cuanto te amo…

-L-Lo siento..Al menos…Podríamos ser….Amigos… ¿no crees?

-No podemos considerarnos amigos después de tantas cosas amorosas entre nosotros…¿Podrías decirme que pasa dentro de ti? – Suspire…¿Lovino quería terminar conmigo sin razón aparente? – No…. No he hecho todo este esfuerzo para que lo botes a la basura…¿No piensas en el futuro que nos prometimos? Estas siendo muy egoísta….¿No piensas en mis sentimientos?

-Tengo una crisis, Antonio…N-No, no es eso…Dios…Eso si lo vamos a hacer, pero no se si como tu pareja…, No quiero tener nada contigo…Ya no puedo más, Entiéndelo!

-L-Lovi…¿Por qué no lo piensas bien?...Q-Quiero estar contigo… Me niego a dejarte!

-Entonces….Si no me dejas ir…Me iré yo….

-P-Pero Lovi….Tengo miedo de dejarte…que te enamores de alguien más…De que te bese alguien que no sea yo…De que te quedes el resto de tu vida con ese alguien….Dime…¿Por qué se fue el amor que me tenias?

-Me di cuenta…de que lo que estaba haciendo fue un error, pero quería saber que se sentía tener una relación contigo…y ahora lo único que hago es hacerte daño y es mejor que no estés conmigo….

-Oye…Tu me haces daño solo si quieres terminar conmigo….Ti Amo…Lamento si te afectan mis problemas… -Hace un tiempo comencé a vivir solo porque tenía problemas con mis padres….Mis padres no aceptaron a Lovi y menos que el tuviera una relación conmigo…Por el hecho de ser otro hombre..No podía llevar a Lovi a casa y me prohibían hablar con el…de cualquier medio…No les hice caso y seguí hablando con el..Pero…Mis padres me descubrieron y ahí fue donde empezó el problema…Todos los días discutía con ellos, incluso me golpeaban e insultaban…Así que finalmente decidí vivir solo…Mi única compañía era Lovino…Que a veces se quedaba en mi casa…Lo mas probable es que mis padres me odien…Pero todo lo hice por amor…Ahora…Lovino quería separarse de mi….- Pero…Aun así lo haz olvidado con cada caricia, abrazo…cada beso…que te he dado..

-Che Palle…Dios…Entiéndelo…Tienes que respetar mi decisión. Esto se acabo y punto.

-P-Pero…

-Pero nada…Ahora…Lo siento, si tu no quieres terminar conmigo, lo hare yo….- y diciendo esto..Se levanto y lo vi alejarse de la playa….

Estaba anocheciendo y yo, comencé a llorar.

-D-Debo…volver a casa…- pensé…Pero mi cuerpo no se movía… Mi cuerpo quería quedarse aquí..Me quede pensando un rato hasta que finalmente me pude levantar…Me dirigí a casa y al llegar, corrí a mi habitación, me recosté y me quede mirando una fotografía de los dos….Esa noche….No dormí.

* * *

><p>Bueno…Al fin saben lo que le paso a Antonio….A decir verdad….Me dio mucha tristeza escribirlo…. ;w;<p>

En el Prox. Capitulo: Antonio tendrá que afrontar la secundaria , podrá aparentar que nada paso? Podrá superarlo? Esperen 4 días o lo subiré el Prox. Domingo .w.

Gracias por leer y no olvides dejar un Review ( Solo si quieres, claro n.n) , Se aceptan criticas, dudas, ideas, tomatazos e insultos (Aunque…. Los insultos…Preferiría no recibirlos…. -.-') !


End file.
